


Bayu Bayushki Bayu

by FanFicReader01



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Smut, Songfic, Sort Of, fears, i dont know how to tag this lmao, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Don’t lie too close to the edge of the bedOr little grey wolf will comeAnd grab you by the flank,Drag you into the woodsUnderneath the willow root.Mikhail knew that. But he also knew that those words were just from a lullaby. Those words held no truth.
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Mikhail Victor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Bayu Bayushki Bayu

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god this wasn't supposed to become a smut fic.  
> Anyway, as I was searching for some creepy lullaby's as inspiration for my Wing AU chapter, I came across this Russian lullaby.  
> It gave me an idea for a new fic >:) 
> 
> Enjoy more Nikhail

**Bayu Bayushki Bayu**

**Don’t lie too close to the edge of the bed**

**Or little grey wolf will come**

**And grab you by the flank,**

**Drag you into the woods**

**Underneath the willow root.**

Mikhail remembers his mother’s lullabies. One story more terrifying than the other. She’d sing them to him when he was a baby, when he did not understand a word she was singing. She’d sing it when he grew older. Every single night. Sometimes little Misha sat with his back at the end of his bed. All curled up in his blankets, trembling in fear for the wolves his mother warned him about. When the lights went out, he’d hide under the sheets with a little flashlight, given to him by his father.

Even now, as a damn adult, Mikhail always makes sure his blankets are tucked in neatly and no careless limb dangles on the edge of the bed. It’s stupid, he knows. But it has become a habit. Ingrained with all the other routines.

**Sleep, sleep, sleep**

Through the years, Mikhail has learned to face his fears head-on. Careful but confrontational nonetheless. His fear of the darkness has been dealt with years ago. The fear, but mostly the aftermath of losing his men is something he’s learned to carry with him after each mission.

But the wolf from his nightmares, from the lullabies he heard as a kid, has always lingered in the back of his subconsciousness. Even if he knows that wolves are real, he knows the animals won’t come for him and snatch him from his bed in the middle of the night. Maybe he took the story too literal. So when Mikhail meets the wolf in real life, he did not expect it to come to him in the shape of a man.

**Don't come round, wolfy, don't wake up our Misha.**

Only the moonlight throws some light into the darkened room. But even in his poorly lit bedroom, Mikhail can see those large, pale eyes clearly. They are looking, no fixed on him. Bright, like two little moons. The older male gets breathless from the sight alone. His invitation comes out as merely a whisper.

**Bayu Bayushki Bayu**

**Do not lie down near the edge of the bed**

Mikhail’s arms are pinned above his head. His legs kicked apart while the bulk of a man towers over him, stripping him of his clothes and overview on the room. There’s only Nikolai now. And the older man happily lets the younger man drown out the rest of his surroundings.

**The grey wolfie will come**

**He'll grab you by your tiny side**

Without warning Nikolai sinks his teeth into the throat of the older man. Hungry, desperate. Mikhail gasps, his wrists are still held down by Nikolai’s hands. Once the younger man moves lower, Mikhail’s arms get freed. Not short after he feels the Nikolai’s claws ravage the rest of his body. Nails scratch over the exposed skin, leaving white and reddish marks all over. _Marking his prey._ Then those hands wander even lower. With an intense transfixed gaze, Nikolai strokes the older man’s strong thighs. Up and down and up to his crotch. Mikhail idly watches but tenses up when the young Russian wraps his fingers around his cock and starts stroking him. Where he had been semi-hard before, he’s now fully erect. Nikolai chuckles, baring all those dangerous teeth.

“I’m going to devour you.”

And Mikhail simply allows it to happen.

**And drag you to the forest...**

**Drag you to the forest...**

With ease the younger man hauls Mikhail up, closer to him until their bodies are perfectly aligned, flush against each other. The older soldier sharply inhales at the initial thrust, then shakily exhales. Nikolai bows down until they’re face to face. The smell of sweat and sex radiates off of their naked bodies. It makes them want more.

Mikhail stares into those wild, hungry eyes and gets completely lost in them. Like one would in the woods. Those orbs, gorgeous, hypnotising. The eyes that had been haunting him since childhood. _Face your fears head-on._ Their mouths connected on Mikhail’s initiative. Rough, once more. Nikolai caught the older man’s lower lip between his teeth and playfully suckled. His tongue pushed past reddened lips and searched for Mikhail’s. They sort of fight. Nikolai’s open mouth kisses are intoxicating and wet and lewd. Mikhail could stop it but he doesn’t want to. _The wolf is allowed to consume me completely_.

His hands get in Nikolai’s scruffy silver hair. His fingers pulling and pushing and scraping the man’s scalp helplessly as he doesn’t know what else to do with those hands while Nikolai keeps thrusting into him.

Their panting and moans become louder as they get closer to the edge. The younger man is grasping into the sheets beneath them to steady himself. Meanwhile Mikhail has his arms wrapped around his waist. Nikolai’s forehead is pressed against Mikhail’s. Their hot breaths wash over each other, fuelling each other’s arousal even further.

“ _Блядь_ , I’m close,” Nikolai hisses.

Mikhail’s hand grabs at the nape of the younger man’s neck, holding him close, almost in encouragement. “S-same,” he pants. Nikolai howls when he climaxes. Through a lust filtered gaze, Mikhail watches the younger man and feels him ride out his orgasm. The taller Russian then pulls out but keeps his position on top. With one hand, he steadily jerks him off. Mikhail can’t suppress his moans but the younger soldier muffles them with his hand.

“ _Hush_ , _Миша_ ,” Nikolai whispers.

Not much later, Mikhail comes too, spilling himself all over the younger man’s hand.

**Down under a raspberry bush.**

As quietly as Nikolai had entered Mikhail’s room, just as quietly does he leave now. In a slight daze, Mikhail watches the man close the door. The only evidence of his presence, are the marks on Mikhail’s body, his surprisingly sweet scent and the messed up sheets. Mikhail quickly dresses himself before slipping underneath new blankets. When he closes his eyes, he _could_ pretend it was all just a dream. A strange dream about a silver wolf that got his dirty paws all over him. However, it isn’t a dream. Mikhail smiles at himself. Finally he knows that the wolf from his childhood nightmare _is_ real but nothing to be afraid of. All he had to do was confront his fears with open arms and legs and just let it swallow him whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Миша = Misha, a nickname/diminutive of Mikhail 😏  
> Блядь = fuck xD


End file.
